


YOUR EIGHTEEN?!?!

by 13sjacobs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13sjacobs/pseuds/13sjacobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader meets the Winchesters on a hunt, she's beautiful and charming whats not to like? Dean quickly falls for the reader and things couldn't be better in their lives. But what happens when the reader finally has to tell Dean that shes only eighteen years old? Will he run or will he forgive and forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOUR EIGHTEEN?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you really like my fic. Please feel free to leave comments I would love to hear from you. Also I am open for requests on my tumblr which is http://teamfreewillstuff.tumblr.com/

Its officially been a year since your whole world shattered. Everything you though you knew broke into a million different pieces, and life would never be the same. On October 6, your 17th birthday, your parents were both murdered by something you thought only existed in your imagination. But things were never as they seemed in your life. Every “business” trip, every missed holiday, and every “superstition” was a perfectly drawn out cover story to try and save you from the monsters under your bed. But what your parents tried so badly to hide you from ended up taking your life away anyway. 

You had been on the road now for a year, and life consisted of crappy motel rooms, greasy diner food, monsters, and one night stands. You had fallen into the hunters lifestyle.

Soon after your parents death you caught up with your god father Bobby Singer. You and Bobby had spent lots of time together over your life. He had always been your parents babysitter while they were on hunts. You didn’t know that at the time though, they were always “off on business” because of their “normal” jobs. Over the years Bobby learned to sneak general hunting skills into the time we spent together. Sometimes he would tell you stories about ghosts, vampires, ghouls, and demons and how to kill them. After learning the truth you realized that most of the stories he told were true. Bobby Singer was a bad ass! He also taught you different protective things like anti-possession symbols, banishing sigils, and salt… lots of salt. By the age of nine Bobby had you shooting bottles barley within eye sight. He was trying to prepare you as best he could for the inevitable fact that you would be sucked into hunting. Thanks to him you could hunt fairly easily and defend yourself better than anyone you knew. 

It was your 18th birthday and what better to do than find a case. You were sat in a small diner searching the newspaper for any unsolved murders or strange disappearances during the past couple of weeks. You were desperate for something to kill. Ever since your parents death you were determined to kill every son of a bitch you could. You wanted to save people from the pain you went through. Luckily you found what looks like a ghost case a town over. After finishing your meal you hit the road planning a special night for your self. 

Soon after arriving in town you had set up in a motel and arrived at the crime scene. Two teenage boys were stabbed several times in the chest and both boys were covered in ectoplasm. You walked up to the yellow tape flipping your fake badge proudly open giving the police officer a cheeky smile, while he lifted the tape and allowed you entrance into the abandon building.   
“Two of your partners are already in there. Must be a big case if the three of you show up.” the short police officer stated   
“Oh yeah I was just asked to supervise their asses. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. Am I right?” you tried to hide the worry you felt as best you could. One wrong move and you could find yourself in lockup. 

You trudged up the long walk way to the building taking your phone out of your pocket as you went. You dialed Bobby’s number to get information on who exactly you were going to have to face. Was it another hunter or was it the actual FBI? After two short rings Bobby picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Bobby its Y/N, I am currently working a case in Arkansas. It looks like it could be a ghost. I was just wondering if any of your hunters are already on the case.”   
“Ummm… Last time I checked the Winchesters were in your area but god knows what those boys are up to.”  
“Thanks Bobby. Just be prepared for a call if I get into trouble.”  
“Be careful Y/N. If you die I’ll kill ya.”  
“Okay Bobby. I promise I’ll be safe. Bye” and with those words Bobby hung up the phone. 

You reached the crime scene taking notice of the two tall men standing over the bodies. One of the men was taller than the other. He had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a soft jaw line. He was beautiful. The shorter man has short brown hair, apple green eyes and a smile that could light up the room. God they were gorgeous! Before you could make your presents known the shorter man turned to your and held out his hand.  
“Hello I’m Agent Banner and this is my partner Agent Stark”   
“Agents, whats the cause of death?” Both men looked at you as if you were crazy. You could sense what was going through their minds. Why would you ask the cause of death when the stab wounds in the chest were clearly fatal. They were confused, but within a couple of seconds you could see the light bulb go off. They figured out you were a hunter.  
“Why don’t we talk about it over a drink later?” The shorter of the two men said with a greasy gin on his face as he scanned your body a couple of times. You blushed slightly realizing that he was checking you out.   
“Sure meet me at the local bar at seven.” You strutted way from them swaying your hips a little more than you usually would. He was hot and you were in the mood for some extra attention. 

When you arrived back at your hotel you began cleaning your clothes off the ground and you made the bed. Just in case everything went as planned tonight your room would need to be slightly more presentable. You jumped in the shower and found the little black dress you had been dying to wear. You found a matching set of underwear, curled your hair,and slipped on the dress. The dress was a little on the short side and its shape didn’t leave much to the imagination. But you had to admit that you looked hot! And with a couple of finishing touches on your make up you were ready to head out the door. 

You walked into the bar and all heads turned to look at you. You hated being the center of attention but you had to admit you kind of enjoyed being noticed for something other than being different. Growing up you had always been an outcast at your many different high schools. How could you make friends you were always in a different state and city. Your family even took a couple of trips up to Canada for a “vacation” or so you thought. You had been all over North America by the age of 15.   
As you walked closer and closer to the man with the piercing green eyes you became more and more nauseous. Normally you never even dreamed of being nervous to meet someone but this man was definitely an exception. You sat next to him at the bar and his gaze turned to you.   
“Wow you look… beautiful.” He had a slight blush on his face and you could sense the shakiness in his voice. Dean Winchester was nervous. How could he be nervous?   
Thoughts raced through his head faster than light. He had never felt this way about a girl he hardly knows. 

He thought back to his earlier conversation with Bobby. He called Bobby asking about the case but somehow ended up asking about you and what your deal was. Bobby told him all about your parents and the fact that Bobby practically raised you when your parents were on hunts, and how after your parents died you had been constantly looking for hunt after hunt. He said you were a great hunter but he always worried about you. You had been through so much hurt in your life time not only from your parents death but also from the constant teasing of class mates. Bobby thought that hunting was a way you could push away the past and really only live for today. You were never very careful because in your eyes you had nothing to lose. This information only made Dean actually start to fall for you. He could tell earlier that you weren’t just a typical girl, but he had no clue how much he could relate to you. He knew how you felt and he felt like he had to protect you. You were truly something and he hardly knew anything about you. When he finally realized what he was doing he shook himself out of his trance just in time to hear you speak.   
“Thanks… I appreciated it. So about the case.” You spoke softly. You swear if he got any closer to you he would hear the constant thumping of your heat beat. You were petrified to say the least.   
“Oh yeah so Sammy thinks its a ghost but we need dome more info before we can be sure. I mean it looks like just a crazy kid or something, and I would think it was if it wasn’t for the amount of EMF near the bodies. 

You and Dean continued talking about the case for an hour and a couple of drinks later you were sharing your whole life story with him. You instantly felt a connection to Dean. At first you thought it was just physical attraction but as you got to know him you started to fall for him. He shared stories about his dad and the life style he was dragged into after his mother died, about his brother, the apocalypse, dying many times, and he even told you about the time he spent in hell and what he did that he would regret for the rest of his life. With every minute that past you felt closer and closer with Dean. Dare you say you were falling in love with him, and little did you know that he felt the same way about you. 

As the night came to a close he walked you back to your room stopping outside the door continuing your conversation. Neither one of you wanted to say good night but you also knew that you had an early rise in the morning. Just before leaving Dean leaned down slowly placing a gentle kiss on your lips before getting in the impala and driving away. You were already head over heals for this guy and it scared you more than you would like to admit.   
After you clued up the case you and the boys went your separate ways only to meet again two weeks down the road. Ever since that first night with Dean at the bar you had been texting and calling him constantly. He would tell you everything from his current hunt to what he ate for breakfast that morning. Nothing was a secret between you two, except that you conveniently forgot to tell Dean that you were only eighteen.

After two months of seeing each other Dean invited you to live at the bunker with him and Sam, and a couple of days later you were moved in. You had a place to call home again and gladly it was with Dean. You two couldn’t be happier. But all good things come to an end and with the Winchesters things go from great to absolute hell in a matter of seconds. 

As per usual you and the boys were celebrating a successful hunt at a local bar. Things with Dean were great and you dreaded telling him the truth about your age. You knew you needed to tell him sooner rather than later, and sooner seemed like tonight. As you clinked drinks with the group of hunters around the table your mind drifted to the conversation you had to have tonight.   
“Hey Y/N are you alright?” you looked up to meet the green eyes that seemed so familiar. He could read your every emotion and he could tell something was bothering you.  
“Oh yeah sorry. I’m fine.” you gave him your best smile but unfortunately Dean could see right through it. “Can we talk Dean?” your stomach was fluttering.  
“Yeah sure. Be right back Sammy.”

You walked a couple of steps behind Dean mapping every possible wrong word and every possible reaction you could thing of. This was not going to be easy. You and Dean stopped a couple of blocks away from the bar.   
“Whats up Y/N? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”   
“No Dean I’m fine. I just have to tell you something.”  
“Anything. You know you can trust me.”  
“Yes Dean I know. Its a big deal though. Please don’t be mad.”  
Y/N just spit it out.”  
“Okay well I was born on October 6th, 1996.”  
“1996… That means your 18. Y/N YOUR 18. DID YOU NOT THINK THIS WAS AN IMPORTANT THING TO MAYBE TELL ME SOONER? How could you Y/N? This is not fair.” Tears started streaming down your face as he spoke.   
“Dean I didn’t mean to hurt you… I’m so sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to.” Before you could continue speaking Dean started walking away. You couldn’t hold back your tears. 

You knew what you had done was wrong and you understood how he felt. You betrayed his trust. And you didn’t know if your could get it back.  
Its been nine days since you spoke to Dean or even seen him. You and Sam were worried to say the least. No pone calls, texts, or anything in over a week. Was he with someone else? Did he never want to see you again? You had left him 23 voice mails, and still no answer. Just as you were about to give up your phone lit up and across the screen in white letters Deans name popped up. You answered as fast as you could.  
“Hey Dean. Are you still mad? I can understand if you..”  
“Y/N slow down. Can you meet me at the bar down the road in an hour?”  
“Yeah sure. I’m sorry Dean”  
“Bye.” and with those last words the line went dead. 

An hour later you sat outside the old structure. The rain was hitting your windshield as hard as rocks. You stared at the big wooden doors in front of you daring to make a move but never actually moving. It was like you were frozen in time. Behind those wooden doors laid the man who would either break your heart, or put your worries to rest. You didn’t want to face the man you were so desperately in love with because you were the reason he had to make such a hard decision. You were the one that caused the pain. It was all your fault. You were lost in your thoughts, only to be awaken by a slight tapping on the window of your car.   
Through the rain stained window stood the giant hunter. You slowly rolled down your window coming face to face with Dean Winchester.   
“Hey Y/N. Mind if I jump in?”


End file.
